1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic video recording and reproducing apparatus for recording a video signal on a magnetic tape in the form of skew magnetic tracks extending across the magnetic tape at a predetermined angle to its lengthwise direction or reproducing the video signal from the magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been proposed a magnetic video recording and reproducing apparatus for recording a video signal on a magnetic tape in the form of skew magnetic tracks extending across the magnetic tape at a predetermined angle to its lengthwise direction or reproducing said video signal from the magnetic tape, comprising a magazine loading section for loading a magazine having housed therein the magnetic tape; a rotary magnetic head assembly composed of a cylindrical magnetic tape guide surface and a rotary magnetic head; magnetic tape threading means for drawing out the magnetic tape from the magazine loaded on the magazine loading section to thread it around the cylindrical magnetic tape guide; first and second position defining means for defining the position of the magnetic tape threaded around the magnetic tape guide of the rotary magnetic head assembly relative to the cylindrical magnetic tape guide surface thereof on the side of the magazine loading section and on the opposite side therefrom; and magnetic tape drive means for driving the magnetic tape threaded around the magnetic tape guide of the rotary magnetic head assembly.
The reduction of the overall dimension of such a conventional magnetic video recording and reproducing apparatus is limited to a certain extent due to its mechanical construction. Further, magnetic tape threading on magnetic tape guide means by the magnetic tape threading means is not satisfactorily smooth and easy. Especially, it is very difficult to thread the magnetic tape helically around the magnetic tape guide means so as to form skew magnetic tracks on the magnetic tape. Moreover, means for drawing out the magnetic tape from the magazine to thread on the magnetic tape guide means is complicated in construction and, at the same time, it is difficult to smoothly draw out the magnetic tape from the magazine. In addition, means for driving the magnetic tape at a predetermined tension is also complicated in construction. Furthermore, it is difficult to assemble the apparatus while holding the relative positions of the magazine loading section to the rotary magnetic head assembly, the magnetic tape threading means, the first and second position defining means and the magnetic tape drive means, and the rotary magnetic head assembly to each of the first position defining means, the magnetic tape threading means and the second position defining means with high accuracy.